


Shopping With Alec Is Always An Experience

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Funny, Just an adorable little drabble, M/M, gay relationship, jalec - Freeform, skinny jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec tries on very skinny skinny jeans and runs into a little problem.A/N: Just a fun little drabble





	

**Shopping with Alec is always an experience**

 

"Jace," Alec murmured through the curtain. "I'm not even lying, I can't get these pants off."

Chuckling, Jace slid in while the shop assistant was looking away to find his boyfriend trying to drag off said clothing item. "I'd laugh at you always getting skinny jeans, but I enjoy the view too much."

Indeed, the pants Alec was currently wearing were so tight they looked like they were painted on, and Alec rolled his eyes at Jace's appreciative look. "Just help me get out of them."

Kneeling down on one knee in front of Alec, Jace curled his fingers over the waist of Alec's open pants, eyeing the generous bulge in his briefs and pressing a kiss to the happy trail peeking just over the elastic. He smiled up at Alec fondly and dragged the fabric down Alec's legs. The brunet wasn't lying. Those things were almost glued onto him. He had no idea how Alec had even managed to get them on to begin with.

Finally out of the jeans, Alec slipped into his own again, taking the proffered garment from Jace and heading to the cashier's desk.

"You're buying them?" Jace said in surprise as he followed his brunet boyfriend.

"Yep," Alec said with a content smile as he placed it on the counter. "They looked great on, and I have you to take them off."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm impressed with myself. This took less than 5 minutes to write, and I even managed to post it. Will wonders never cease?
> 
> I have over thirty Jalec stories, and even one Malace, in the works. Of course, finishing one is apparently outside of my capabilities. I keep getting distracted with new ideas.
> 
> I'm accepting prompts, both for this story and others (just don't put them in the comments if you want the story ideas to be a secret before it's written). Send them here: tribi.neurotica@outlook.com  
> Or PM me on my ff.net account:  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1080516/Henry-The-HAP?a=b


End file.
